In a current communication environment, as kinds and functions of terminals and application services thereof have exploded, it has become increasingly difficult to configure terminals and application services according to business policy, user requirements and changed network environments. Device management technology refers to technology of, at a third party, efficiently managing a device used by a user in order to solve such a problem.
Device management technology may manage application services developed by wireless application protocol (WAP), third generation partnership project (3GPP), open service gateway initiative (OSGi), telemanagement forum (TMF), etc. and open mobile alliance (OMA) device management technology has been used as technology capable of satisfying such requirements. In addition, OMA device management technology is being developed in consideration of requirements and use cases of global mobile communication markets. In particular, since OMA device management technology is not restricted by terminal kind, operating system, region or network technology, OMA device management technology may combine or replace device management technologies restricted to some existing networks and terminals.